bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Krakix
Krakix is a samurai-like Bakugan. He is the partner of the Gundalian Brawler Gill in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Krakix is partners with Gill of the Twelve Orders. He wears a big suit of armor that can generate fire swords from both of his hands. He carries a gigantic ninja star on his back. His offense and defense skills are increased by gigantic flames which he fires from his mouth. Krakix’ fighting style is hard-fist, dynamic and brutal. He attacks with no mercy. Strangely, his main Battle Gear is Vicer. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia He briefly was shown in Final Fury, in the video Professor Clay received from an unknown source fighting along with Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Lythirus and Sabator against Merlix, Luxtor, Hakapoid, and many other Neathian Bakugan. This source may have been the Twelve Orders calling them to arms, to assure victory. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Krakix first makes his real appearance in A New Beginning. He is shown to be in Dan's vision. In ''The Secret Package'', he is briefly shown tagged with Strikeflier and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's first security shield. In The Element, after Rubanoid gets out of ball form and tries to attack Barodius, Krakix comes out of nowhere knocking Rubanoid out cold. In The Sacred Orb, he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Gill ends out facing Captain Elright and his Raptorix, neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb blew every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In ''Partners Til' the End'', he battled Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor alongside Contestir. They lost due to Krakix not competing in most of the battle. In ''Colossus Dharak'', he battled Coredem. In ''Dragonoid Colossus'', he used his Battle Gear, Vicer, to defeat Coredem. In Into the Storm, he scans the third shield to find that it has a DNA code that blocks anyone with Gundalian DNA from entering. In Infiltrated, he battles Hawktor and Akwimos. He easily defeats both of them with Vicer and with a gate card that removed Hawktor and Akwimos' Battle Gear. In'' Final Strike, he battled Linehalt and used his battle gear, Vicer. In ''Gundalian Showdown, he alongside Lythirus, Strikeflier and Lumagrowl will battled against Blitz Dragonoid, Hawktor, Akwimos, Aranaut, Coredem, and Linehalt but he was defeated by Blitz Dragonoid. In'' Code Eve, He battles Sabator, Aranaut, and Avior in the Gundalian hangar. Avior knocks him down, allowing for Mason, Fabia, and Nurzak to escape. He follows them with Gill to Neathia where he may have been destroyed when Phantom Dharak blasted Gill's ship. ;Ability Cards * '''Argon Stream': * Deadly Inferno: * Gaia Exclamation: * Samurai Shield: * Deadly Nebulous: Game It has two tabs and a piece of metal, allowing it to connect with Bakugan Battle Gear by pulling it's arms down. The Haos version has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 670 Gs, 780 Gs and there is a very rare 850 Gs version. The BakuStealth Darkus version has 790 Gs. The Darkus comes in 650 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and it gives a 800 Gs version.The Ventus version has 620 or 640 Gs in Bakutriad.His sphere mode is much like Aranaut's. It was recently released alongside Hakapoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Sabator. Trivia *It is revealed he can speak as shown in episode 20 as he said "Understood" but never said anything else after that. *He is the only Bakugan which didn't need to pull down flexible parts when combining with Battle Gear in the anime. *He doesn't seem to say much in the Anime except make sounds. *Before his Battle Gear was revealed, its was rumored to be Battle Sabre or Lansor, but it was Vicer. *Krakix makes sounds very similar to Chewbacca from Star Wars. *When he used Deadly Nebulous '''for the first time (against Hawktor) it seemed able to nullify abilities but after that it didnt for some reason. *Although his power level was revealed, his abilities effects weren't unlike the other Twelve Orders Bakugan. *He may be re-released in Mechtanium Surge since a picture of him with silver details was shown on the packaging of the Mechtanium surge Impalaton. *He is the only character to have one line. Gallery Anime Krakix HQ.png|Krakix in Ball Form KrakixBakugan 001.JPG|Krakix in Bakugan Form krx11.jpg|Krakix using ability '''Argon Stream File:12ordersbakugans.png|All Twelve Orders Bakugan Krakix second to the right Sk30.jpg File:Animekrakix.jpg File:Vicer open.PNG|Krakix and Vicer in ball form File:Krakix and battle gear.png Krakixvicer25.jpg Infernalkrakix30.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill and Krakix Krakix30.jpg|Krakix using ability Deadly Nebulous Krakix using Ability GI.PNG|Krakix. Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG|Dharak, Krakix and Sabator. File:krakixx.jpg|Krakix in Bakugan form screw your defense!!.png krakix_by_hillmanarts-d3bow0k.jpg 12ordersbakugans.png Animekrakix.jpg Krakix and battle gear.png Krakix using Ability GI.PNG Game File:T1nr4uXl8bXXa3du70_034833.jpg|Darkus Krakix File:Krakix (captured).jpg|BakuStealth Darkus Krakix File:Deluxe_BG_Krakix.jpg|Krakix and Impalation File:T1m8FsXnxKXXcfs179_102957.jpg|Prototype Krakix File:!BodCedgBmk~$(KGrHqIH-CQEuQienuW3BLneCOSWlg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix (feet open only) File:!BodCdYwBWk~$(KGrHqYH-EIEu,VLdC,SBLneCDNw,Q~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:!BodCd8!B2k~$(KGrHqMH-CMEu(91EnY5BLneCIvPgg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix2.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:T1fNNwXktqXXaht4s8_100634.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Krakix 96CANYHX3A.jpg|Pyrus Krakix pyrus Trans. Krakix.jpg File:Translucent_Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Krakix File:!BoHN5ugBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEtkNg6,g8BLmQ6fqYh!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Krakix File:T1Q8hvXa0wXXajprDX 114341.jpg|Packaged Haos Krakix File:Krakix.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51ZWlQ013pL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51LfnWfz0CL._AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1rW4uXaNFXXaOid30_035010.jpg_310x310.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1l9VuXh0yXXX63.ZZ_033752.jpg_310x310.jpg|Krakix using Boomix Battle Gear File:Haos_Krakix_Battle_Crusher.jpg File:Clear_Krakix.jpg File:Krakix.png|Krakix IMG 0281.JPG Krakix in box.jpg 208301_209579235737355_100000558407471_750752_941025_n.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (24).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Krakix.PNG|Pyrus Krakix VentuskrakixframBD.png File:Clear_Krakix_BD.jpg CkrakixframeBD.png Krakixdoubletrouble.png Clearkrakixvs.subterrafencer.png File:Clearkrakixwin.png sk890.jpg|Stealth Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix_BD.jpg|Pyrus Krakix Haoskraxix.png Subterrarkaxix.png darkus krakix.png|Darkus Krakix pyrus krakix.png|Pyrus Krakix LavaRock_Krakix.png Pyrus_Krakix_BD.png Aquos_Krakix.png Ventus_Krakix.png Subterra_Krakix.png Darkus_Krakix.png Haos_Krakix.png Clear_Krakix_BD.png LavaRock_Krakix_Open.png Clear_Krakix_Open.png Pyrus_Krakix_Open.png Aquos_Krakix_Open.png Ventus_Krakix_Open.png Subterra_Krakix_Open.png Darkus_Krakix_Open.png Haos_Krakix_Open.png Others File:Lansor_Krakix.jpg File:!BnHI5qQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKi8EtjBlNMvDBLiOfQUtv!~~_35.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:BA1044_AB_GBL_44_3.jpg|Krakix on the Ability Card "Conform" File:krakie.jpg|Krakix's Gate Card Krakixplusvicer 001.JPG|Krakix and Vicer on the Gate Card Golden Axe Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains